


Безупречные манеры

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, broken holiday
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Единственное, что всегда получалось у Эрика идеально - что-нибудь испоганить, с горечью думает Чарльз, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. Он с одинаковой лёгкостью может расколотить чашку из маминого сервиза или испортить праздник, например, и даже не заметить. Совершенно невыносимый характер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безупречные манеры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [мини-фест](http://xmfc.diary.ru/p200270880.htm). Ключи:  
> \+ Чарльз  
> \+ Первое Рождество после событий "Дней минувшего будущего"  
> \+ Испорченный праздник  
> \+ Фарфоровая чашка с отколотым краем

Единственное, что всегда получалось у Эрика идеально - что-нибудь испоганить, с горечью думает Чарльз, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле. Он с одинаковой лёгкостью может расколотить чашку из маминого сервиза или испортить праздник, например, и даже не заметить. Совершенно невыносимый характер.  
Чарльз задумчиво отпивает горячего чаю, не обращая внимания на сколотый край, и вздыхает. Ему нужно было догадаться, что что-то пойдёт не так, но впервые за последние десять лет Чарльза охватил рождественский азарт: он гонял учеников по всему особняку, раздавая ценные указания где и как следует повесить блестящие антикварные шары; измучил всех обитателей Вестчестера разговорами о рождественском ужине у камина и том, как это важно для них всех - быть вместе; целую неделю мучительно вспоминал, упоминал ли Эрик когда-либо свои любимые блюда. Чарльз дышал полной грудью и не находил себе места, а Эрик просто не пришёл.  
Это обидно на самом деле, когда тебе не отказывают даже, а просто начисто игнорируют, а то, что Эрик проигнорировал рождественский ужин в школе, было очевидным. Чарльз досадливо морщится, чувствуя, как в задумчивости слишком сильно сжал губами неровный фарфоровый край, и отставляет чашку.  
Какое-то время в кабинете тихо, равно как и во всём доме - его обитатели давно расползлись по своим кроватям, только Чарльз никак не может заставить себя лечь. Не так он планировал провести эту ночь, не в одиночестве, а в приятной компании Эрика, виски и шахмат, вдыхая сочный запахи хвои и яблочного пирога, витающие по всему дому. Но Эрик не пришёл, поэтому у Чарльза чай, очередная книга и воняющая давно сдохшим енотом тоска. Впрочем, он сам виноват - от Эрика изначально нельзя было ждать слишком многого.  
Чарльз практически засыпает в кресле под уютное потрескивание дров в камине, когда дверь в библиотеку тихонько скрипит несмазанными петлями. И если Хэнк всерьёз намерен выгнать его сейчас отсюда, лениво думает Чарльз не открывая глаз, то его ждёт неприятный сюрприз - Чарльз не собирается никуда уходить, ему и тут хорошо. Плевать он хотел на то, что с его позвоночником вредно спать сидя.  
Однако, это явно не Хэнк. Шаги мягкие, осторожные, словно гость практически не касается пола; он останавливается прямо напротив кресла, и у Чарльза создаётся ощущение, что мир замирает.  
\- Ты всё-таки пришёл, - Чарльз тепло улыбается и наощупь тянется рукой к Эрику, стараясь не делать резких движений и не ткнуть куда-нибудь ненароком. Тот молча опускается на ковёр и кладёт свою голову Чарльзу на колени. В этом жесте столько покорности и доверия, что Чарльз наконец-то открывает глаза, зарывается пальцами в волосы Эрика и, закусив губу, с усмешкой говорит:  
\- Ты мог бы просто сказать, что не хочешь приходить, друг мой. Тогда мне не пришлось бы уговаривать Хэнка приготовить йоркширский пудинг…  
\- Я хотел, - перебивает его Эрик, ластясь к ладони словно большой кот. - Но ты же помнишь, что я беглый государственный преступник? Меня вообще-то ищут. Не хотелось приводить за собой в Вестчестер целую толпу, знаешь ли. Меня учили, что это неприлично.  
\- Эрик Леншерр и его безупречные манеры, - мягко смеётся Чарльз и снова прикрывает глаза. Эрик умеет испортить праздник, с этим не поспоришь, но ему можно это простить, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока он знает, как всё исправить.


End file.
